Mystery of the Bandits
by Skyla Talon
Summary: AU. Rebellion, bandits, a group of friends, and a whole lot of misunderstandings. What could go wrong? When the Overlord takes over Ninjago, a rebellion starts up to try and overthrow him. Years later, a group of bandits is giving everyone grief. There also is a group of friends that know how to have fun despite the strict laws of the land. What could go wrong here in Ninjago?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _Once upon a time there lived a great spinjitzu master, and his friends, the elemental masters. They lived in Ninjago, a peaceful place full of light. However, it was not as peaceful as it looked. For the Overlord, a being consumed with evil. The masters warred many wars with him to protect the citizens. However it was not enough. The great spinjitzu master was destroyed, along with his friends. only his friends' descendants escaped destruction by going into hiding. All feared it was the end for Ninjago. However, the great spinjitzu master himself had two sons, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu. Determined beyond their young age, they vowed to bring the elemental masers back, and destroy the Overlord._

 _Many years went by. The oldest brother, Garmadon, married and had a son. The brothers made allies and located the descendants who had inherited their ancestors' elemental powers. They had found all but six of the elemental masters. Now, you must understand that our story here takes place during an interesting time in Ninjago history… You see, a group of five bandits have been terrorizing the population. They were all male and had strange, and rather long, names. It is also at this time that a young man named Dareth Von Brown, one of the rebels in the rebellion, was looking for some help for his classroom…_

~Somewhere in Ninjago City~

A spiked, auburn haired teen boy frowned at the newspaper he was looking through, unimpressed with his choices for hiring jobs. He had hazel eyes, one with a small scar slashed across it. He was wearing worn out jeans and a bright red sweater with a large hood attached to it. His worn out sneakers was mainly red in color, but had some gray accents. Lifting his hand up, he ran his fingers through his hair, frustration dancing in his eyes. Growling, he dropped his paper down, giving up on finding a job for now.

"Kai?" A young teen girl stood in the doorway. Her black hair was cut at chin length, her own hazel eyes peering curiously at him. She was wearing a red kimono with gold accents and a gold bracelet with a bright red jewel in the middle. "We're all going to go hang out tonight, you comin'?"

Kai closed his eyes for one second, before speaking, glancing over at her. "Sure, I could take a break. Who all will be there?"

"Everyone. Jay, Cole, Zane, even Lloyd can make it this time." His sister grinned as if she found the whole idea of hanging out with friends extremely exciting.

Kai frowned as he tapped at the newspaper. "I still need to find an actual job."

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "You need to take a break from hunting sometimes you know?"

Kai rubbed his face, exhaustion flooding him. "Yeah…but we're running low on groceries, and we need money for that."

She looked him over, before speaking up, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Lloyd may have mentioned that he thinks that he found something you might be interested in."

"Really? Hmm, maybe I should come with and see what he has this time." Kai stood up to leave.

~ _Destiny's Bounty_ , bridge, about one thousand feet above Ninjago City~

The room was dark except for a single light bulb that hangs over the long conference table. There were six people sitting around the table, all of them shifting slightly as they looked each other over. The one sitting at the head of the table was far smaller than the others, a green mask covering his eyes while a green kerchief was pulled over his nose and mouth, allowing only his messy dirty blonde hair to be seen. The one sitting on his right was wearing a blood red mask over his eyes and a dark brown kerchief covering his mouth and nose. On the small dude's left side was another person wearing a more complicated maroon mask, since it had horns sticking out of it and covered his hair. Down the table a ways was three others. One of the ones on the right side was wearing a bright orange mask and a black kerchief, while the other wore an electric blue kerchief and a dark brown mask. Across from them on the left side, the last person was wearing a light gray mask and a dark gray, almost silver, kerchief.

The small guy cleared his throat, worry dancing in his bright green eyes. "Ok…so here's the problem. Ya see Mr. Borg has some interesting papers that would really cause some trouble if they fall into the wrong hands…so Tête de feu têtue will be leading Robot amical avec des mains glacées and Un orage qui parle trop. Understood?"

Nods rippled through the group, even as blood red mask spoke up. "You sure you want me in charge Tout puissant trop jeune pour la guerre?"

Tout puissant trop jeune pour la guerre nodded in confirmation. "Yes. As my second in command I trust that you can come up with a perfect plan to get into Borg Industries with just those two. Besides that, I need Montagne qui danse and L'inondation de l'eau en cas de problème to help me with something else."

Maroon mask nodded, same as orange mask, interest shining in their eyes.

~On the clear other side of Ninjago, in an underground hidden room~

An elderly man with gray hair frowned as he stood in front of a large beat up chalkboard. His eyes were a bright green with gold flecks. He was wearing an old gray gi, his fingers curled around a staff. There were only a few others in the room with him at the time, an elderly woman with a gray French braid dressed like an archeologist, a crippled man sitting in a wheelchair with graying black hair, and a young man with slicked back brown hair that was wearing a ridiculous brown gi.

Shaking his head, he turned to face the others. "Since my brother is not here…I guess I will lead this meeting." Pausing, he glanced at the only woman in the room. "We need to figure out a way to break into Borg Industries…" Whipping around he turned to face the guy in the wheelchair. "Sorry Mr. Borg."

Mr. Borg shrugged, smiling, laughter dancing in his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I was the one that alerted you about it."

Brown gi spoke up, anxiety flooding his voice. "You sure that none of you can be my new janitor? That would really help things for me if I didn't have to worry about stuff that will link me to the rebellion being found out."

Shaking his head, Mr. Borg spoke up, backing up the decision that was made earlier. "Sorry Dareth, but we all have things that we are doing to earn money…or are wanted for a series of crimes..." Mr. Borg quickly coughed into his fist suddenly, though the cough sounded suspiciously like Garmadon.

Rolling his eyes skyward, the guy leading the meeting spoke again, a dryness to his words. "Yes, well it wasn't my fault that I was caught on camera. Someone didn't warn me about the new security measures."

Clearing her throat loudly the only female in the room drew their attention away from the pending argument. "We still need to figure out who these bandits are. Mr. Borg? You said you managed to record them using their names?"

Mr. Borg nodded in confirmation, before directing what he said next to her. "Yes, that I did Misako. Their names are quite strange though. As you know, there are only five known bandits. However what I managed to discover, I believe there is a sixth directing everything. Their names are Tête de feu têtue, Un orage qui parle trop, Robot amical avec des mains glacées, L'inondation de l'eau en cas de problème, and the last one was Montagne qui danse. They also mention that their leader's name is Tout puissant trop jeune pour la guerre. "

Misako frowned, puzzled by their names. "Here I was hoping to be able to learn more about them…instead I am more confused because those names sound like they speak another language."

Everyone shrugged, even as worry slipped in. The bandits liked to target Mr. Borg for some unknown reason, and they wanted them behind bars so as to protect their fellow rebel.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, this is a rewrite of one of my old Ninjago stories, Recruiting the Spiked Hair Boy. If this is the first time you have read any of this, I truly hope you will enjoy this story! If you have read my old one, I hope you enjoy this new rewrite for it.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Thunder boomed across the darkening sky as it threatened to storm. Of all different ages sprinted towards the various buildings, seeking shelter from the storm. A lone figure clad in red sprinted through the crowd, weaving his way through everyone easily. Kai paused briefly, pulling out a newspaper to stare at it, as if to double check something. The first of the raindrops fell down, splattering him and the paper. Shaking the paper as if to dry it off, he quickly folded it and slipped it back into his pocket. Glancing up and down the street, he braced himself to walk across it to the beat-up former dojo turned school across from him.

As he walked across the street, a single bird, a brown falcon, landed on a street lamp watching his every move…

~Meanwhile Inside of the Von Brown's Academy of the Intelligent~

Dareth paced anxiously around the small classroom, his mind in turmoil. His companion, a female android with a long silver ponytail, glowing blue eyes, and she was wearing a purple dress, followed his movement calmly. "Sir? May I recommend that you sit down? Mr. Borg is talking to the news staff about advertising your job for you, there is no reason to fret."

Groaning, Dareth paced back to the android, his fingers twitching. "Pixal… I have plenty of reasons to worry… what if they goof up and they write Mr. Borg's name and business down instead of my name and this here school?"

Pixal rolled her eyes at him, even as the door was pushed open. Startled, Dareth turned around to see a young man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a red windbreaker, ripped jeans, worn out red sneakers, and his windbreaker's zipper was partially undone, allowing him to see a red tee shirt with a dragon printed on it underneath. His sharp hazel eyes were set into an eternal scowl, his hair sticking straight up as if he had slathered it in hair gel.

Shifting slightly on his feet, he looked straight at Dareth. "Umm… I'm here to see about a job opening?"

Dareth brightened up immediately, having not expected to see results so soon. "Come on in! My name's Dareth Von Brown! Headmaster of this fine establishment… eh, you know how to clean right?"

"Wouldn't be applying for a janitor's job if I didn't, now would I?" The teen leaned against the wall casually.

Dareth chuckled at that, already deciding that he liked the teen. "Perfect, perfect! Uh… I probably should check your efficacy on that… oh!" Snapping his fingers, he spun around to nod towards a large spill of…something… on the floor near the door. "Can you make it look like that never happened?"

"Sure, I'll give it a try." The teen shrugged as he walked over to the janitor trolley in the room. Grabbing the cleaning supplies he needed, he went straight to work.

As he was cleaning, Garmadon slipped into the room, arching an eyebrow up at the sight of the boy. Turning to face his friends, he spoke in a low whisper. "I thought you didn't have a janitor?"

"I don't…my dear friend named Donald that looks an awful like the wanted criminal Garmadon…but in fact is not him. He is here to try out for the job." Dareth put too much pressure on the whole name thing, making it way too obvious.

The teen rolled his eyes, even as two nindroids and two police-bots came into the room. One of the police-bots came forward and seized Garmadon by the arm. "You are under arrest for breaking and entering a government building."

As the robots moved to take Garmadon to jail, the teen threw a bucket of water at the floor, aiming for the legs of the robots. While they were still glitching, he grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the floor casually shifting his weight so as to throw it into the bots. Yelping, they released Garmadon, crashing into each other. Smiling mock innocently, the teen twisted around to look at them even as Garmadon quickly disappeared through a hidden passageway behind Dareth's desk. "Oops. Sorry about that. One of the kids spilled chocolate milk in here… _totally_ didn't mean to knock you all out. Here let me help you…" He moved to assist the law-enforcers, still holding a soaking wet sponge in his hand.

The nindroids took a step back, before crashing down to the ground, their legs giving out. The two police-bots looked at the teen, before one of them spoke up. "Your help is not needed civilian. Remember, if you see Garmadon, suspicious behavior, or even one of those bandits… call the proper authorities."

"Will do….when I see something that is worth reporting for the safety of the people." He muttered the last part under his breath; so that Pixal and Dareth were the only ones smart enough to hear him.

Nodding in response, the robots walked out of the room. Quickly drying up the mess he had just made, the teen deposited the cleaning supplies back to where they belonged. "If that is all… here's my resume. See ya around!" He left the room, his resume sitting on the desk next to the stapler.

Garmadon popped out of the hidden passageway, staring after the teen. "We need to recruit him for the rebellion."

"Why?" Dareth picked up the homework papers he was in the process of grading.

Pixal stared at him as if he were crazy, before speaking up. "Dareth…he knocked those nindroids and police-bots out on purpose. We need him for the rebellion."

"Oh… how do we spell cat again?" Dareth held up one of the worksheets.

Garmadon shook his head as he looked to his friend. "Dareth… why are you a teacher again? What was his name?"

Dareth closed his eyes briefly, guilt crossing his features. "I knew I forgot something…"

"Dareth!" Pixal and Garmadon cried out in annoyance.

~Right in Front of the School's front door~

Kai zipped his jacket's zipper all the way up, pulling his hood up over his face to protect himself from the onslaught of rain. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he turned to face the falcon that was still sitting on the street lamp. "You know Falcon? Someone really needs to tell Dareth that is good friend Donald story would be believable if he didn't mention Garmadon…or stress how good of a friend Donald is. Do you want to join me for noodles?"

Kai walked off, the bird quickly following him at a distance….

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, that went differently than last time. But the same, since he still helped out Garmadon…and Dareth forgot to get his name.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

~Underground, in the Rebellion Headquarters~

Garmadon, Dareth and Pixal hurried through the dimly lit halls as they made a beeline to the briefing room. Whipping around a corner, Dareth crashed into something hard…or rather someone. A yelp escaped the fifteen year old blonde, green eyed boy as he stumbled backwards away from Dareth. "What's the hurry Dareth?" The boy was wearing worn jeans, a green sweater with a hood, and green sneakers. The sweater had a gold dragon stitched on the back.

"I found someone new to recruit for the rebellion! Not that it matters to you, cause your still…" Dareth started to ramble.

"Too young." Reaching a hand out to help him up, he pulled Dareth to his feet before turning to face Garmadon. "Come on Dad, why can't my friends and I help out?"

Garmadon sighed as he patted the teen on top of his head. "Not now son. How about you go play hide and seek with your friends while we discuss things with your uncle and others that are…you know…. Leaders of the rebellion?"

Garmadon's son sighed as he watched the official rebels slip past him and continue on to the meeting. Shaking his head, he walked over to one of the many trap doors that lead to the outside. Pushing it open, he climbed out into the alleyway that was two blocks away from Dareth's school. A shudder rippled through him as the freezing cold rain slammed into him mercilessly. Wrapping his arms around him to keep warm, he hurried away from the hidden door, snapping it shut behind him. Breaking out in a brisk walk, he started to walk down the street. As his loopy path led him past Chen's Noodle House, Kai stepped out from inside and joined him in his stroll.

"Hey kid. Some police-bots and imposter-droids tried to arrest your father earlier. Hope you don't mind that I may have interfered… also Dareth tried convincing me that he was his good friend Donald who by chance looks like Garmadon. I didn't buy that." Kai shook his head as he chuckled softly.

The teen grinned as he glanced over at his friend. "Wow…I really should have told Dareth that I was sending you to try and get that job before anyone else can get it."

Kai snorted as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ya think Lloyd? Seriously, we've been friends for how long, and you still haven't introduced me to your parents….or your uncle that you keep talking about."

Lloyd shook his head wryly, a chuckle escaping him. "I really do believe that you will like Uncle Wu if you guys ever meet. What's on the agenda today anyways?"

"Nya is planning on teaching you how to properly handle her toys that makes people rather sleepy." Kai glanced sideways at him, before turning his attention back to their leisure walk. "And I noticed that the papers had advertisement for a team tap dance competition… so hiding from Cole is definitely happening sometime today."

Lloyd sniggered as they approached a small café. Slowing their footsteps down, they waited patiently for one of the workers to join them. The employee was wearing a white tee with gray stripes on it, and a pair of nice jeans. His gray sneakers squeaked as he walked next to them, his titanium blonde hair splattered to his head by the pouring rain.

His icy blue eyes glowed slightly as he turned to face them. "Good afternoon, Kai, Lloyd. How are you two doing this fine day?"

Kai groaned as he rubbed his hands together to try and reclaim some warmth. "Only you would call this a fine day when it's freezing out, Zane."

Lloyd pulled his hood up, noticing that Zane was looking at it. "Hi Zane."

"You do realize that by wearing that hood you are decreasing your chances of getting pneumonia? If I were you, I would have pulled my hood up the minute I stepped outside." Zane scolded Lloyd for his lack of taking care of his health.

Lloyd rolled his eyes as he pointed to Zane's t-shirt. "Says the guy that doesn't wear a jacket when it's below freezing. It's not fair that you can't get sick!" Lloyd whined as he plodded after his friends.

Zane chuckled as he continued walking, his arm bumping Kai's shoulder. Zane was a full head taller than the other boy, towering over his friends. Upon approaching the bank, they slowed down again as one of the security guards came off of his shift. The security guard was wearing the dark blue uniform of law enforcement, with a black rain jacket pulled over it. His polished black dress shoes slapped loudly into the giant puddle the rain had formed as he ran to join them, pulling his own hood up over his thick midnight black hair. His chocolate brown eyes danced with annoyance as he fell in step with them. His jacket had an orange boulder stitched into the back.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" The security guard asked as they twisted around again, going back the way they came.

Lloyd stuck one of his hands into his pocket, a grin on his face. "Nothing much. Zane was just lecturing me about how I need to wear my hood in this type of weather. What about you, Cole? Anything exciting happening with you?"

Cole reached into his pocket…and pulled out a pamphlet for the competition that Kai had mentioned earlier. "Tap dancing! We've never done that before! It will look awesome on our resumes!"

Kai groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "Dude…my resume already has multiple singing competitions…a _ballet_ competition… break dance competition… the only competition that is on there that I like and you didn't sign me up would be the country one."

Cole shook his head as he slipped the pamphlet back into his pocket. "I still can't believe that you can play guitar."

"I've been playing since I was six… how were you surprised?" Kai arched his eyebrow upwards as he led them into a back alleyway that led out to the Sea of Endless Sand.

"I didn't think you correcting Dad on how he should play that particular song on the guitar meant you knew how to play it!" Cole protested loudly.

Zane shook his head at him, even as Falcon suddenly landed on his shoulder. "Cole… technically for Kai to know how to make that song sound even better, he would have to know how to play the guitar."

By now, they were walking on next to the edge of the city and the desert, keeping their heads down as the rain relentlessly attacked them. Finally, they arrived at an old pirate ship that clearly had been fixed up at some point, and was cleaned regularly.

Lloyd grinned, before running to the plank that allowed people to get onboard. "Last one onboard is an imposter-droid!"

"This is going to be fun." Kai muttered as he and the others made no move to join Lloyd in his self-declared race.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, they went the long way around just so that they could pick Cole and Zane up from work. How nice of them.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lloyd yelped as he ducked, barely avoiding an attack from a guy with windswept light brown hair, and electric blue eyes that danced with laughter. He held a pair of nunchucks in his hand, whipping them around over his head as he spun to face Lloyd. Lloyd's attacker was wearing an electric blue sweater with a lightning pattern crisscrossing over it, worn out jeans and dull blue sneakers that looked like they came from a junkyard.

Scrambling backwards, Lloyd looked for a way out of the fight, alarm flooding him. His attacker noticed, and spoke up, desperation and annoyance flooding his voice. "Come on Lloyd! You've gotta concentrate!"

"But Jay! I didn't know you were going to start training right now!" Lloyd protested loudly as he struggled to hold off Jay's frequent attacks.

"Your enemies will _never_ give you a warning before hand. You must stay alert at all times." Zane's voice called out from behind him as his other friends finally arrived on the ship's deck.

"Great… training now includes life lessons. Thank you Zane!" Lloyd sarcastically muttered under his breath.

Zane leaned against the railing watching the fight continue calmly. "You are welcome, Lloyd."

Lloyd groaned as he dodged another lunging attack from the lithe teen in front of him. "I was being sarcastic!"

Jay suddenly changed tactics, sweeping Lloyd's feet out from underneath him. "And you just lost. Pay more attention to your foes than your friends, kid. It will save your life. If I were the Overlord, you would be dead right now."

Kai rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Yeah…but he isn't going anywhere near the Overlord just yet. Seeing as he isn't ready to do so."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, silently wishing that he was stronger…and faster…and maybe a bit more flexible… and definitely more focused. A sharp nudge sent Lloyd suddenly tumbling forward. "Come on, stop with the self-doubt. You're cool and you know it. Now then… who wants to sign up for a tap dancing competition!?" Cole materialized next to Lloyd, rolling his eyes at the young teen.

Jay leaned towards Kai, quickly whispering as loudly as he could. "Remember back when he hated anything to do with dance, or singing…well music period?"

"Haha, I can hear you Jay." Cole glared at his best friend. Jay shrugged, mumbling under his breath about how that was kind of the point.

Cole launched forward, tackling Jay to the ground. "Hey guys, I'm back…why is Cole attacking Jay?" Nya suddenly appeared standing on the gangplank, staring at the fighting boys.

Kai rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off of the railing. "Hey sis. Cole found out about a tap dancing competition and is trying to figure out who he should sign up for it."

Nya rolled her eyes as she easily pulled Cole off of Jay. "Well knock it off. I thought we're playing dodge ball today."

"Yes!"

~Back at a random factory~

The air vent cover shook slightly, before popping out. A minute later, the smallest of the bandits climbed out. Glancing around nervously, he lifted a hand up and knocked on the wall. "Coast is clear, Feu, La glace. You guys can come out now."

The tallest bandit climbed out next, followed closely by the second in command. Nodding his head in thanks, the leader walked off, moving to the large computer set up against the far wall. "Good job Foudre. La glace? Can I have your help over here? Foudre, guard the door."

"Yes Feu." They mock saluted him as they scattered to do their assignments.

~Back at the Dodge ball Game~

Nya dodged the ball that Zane threw, throwing her own ball as hard as she could. A loud thud followed by a yelp of pain told her that she had succeeded in hitting Cole, taking him out of the game. A laugh escaped Lloyd as he flipped across their side of the room, avoiding the balls that Zane and Jay were throwing as hard as they could, trying to get him out. Kai leapt in front of one of the balls, catching it before throwing it back at Jay hard. Jay yelped as he ducked, barely missing the ball.

~Back at the factory~

"Un orage qui parle trop! Why didn't you warn us!?" Feu screeched as he bolted, avoiding the nindroids that were trying to catch them.

"I did! You weren't listening Tête de feu têtue! Back me up here La glace!" Foudre bellowed as he dodged a laser shot at him.

La glace blinked rapidly, worry reflecting in his eyes. "I do not think it will be helpful getting in the way…however, you are right. You did suddenly started yelling our names back there."

Feu shook his head wryly, a smirk crossing his face. "Fine… I should have listened better. Do you have the plans Robot amical avec des mains glacées?"

"Indeed I do Feu. The mission was a success." La glace firmly confirmed.

Foudre dodged another laser bolt, exasperation flooding him. "Don't call it a success yet. Enfant would like us to come back alive with the information."

~Back at the Dodge Ball Game~

Lloyd gulped as he dodged Zane's onslaught of dodge balls, barely avoiding the majority of them. "Can you please throw one slowly so that I can catch it and get a teammate back out into the game!?"

Zane grinned as he lifted two more balls up. "I am afraid that would be a negative. The Overlord will never go easy on you once he figures out who you are." With that, he threw both balls hard. Lloyd easily dodged the one ball, but was slammed into the wall by the other.

"Are you ok?" Kai and the others were by his side within seconds.

Lloyd laughed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just a little hungry. Can we get a snack now?"

"Sure. I could eat." Cole nodded in agreement.

Jay stared at him, rolling his eyes. "Dude, you can always eat. You're a bottomless pit."

Cole glared at him, before Zane cleared his throat. "I did bake several pies earlier for us to _share_."

"Yes! Zane cooked!"

~One in the morning, Rebel HQ~

"We have more information, on the one bandit." Mr. Borg wheeled himself into the crowded meeting room. "AND you're gonna want to see this." Reaching to the holotable, he typed something in, pulling up his security cameras at all of his locations. Fingers flying, he pulled up a particular video footage. Clicking play, he allowed it to fill the entire screen.

The three bandits were being cornered with nowhere to run, when the smallest bandit suddenly lifted his hands up and shot lightning everywhere, scrambling the nindroids circuits. Mr. Borg paused the video, his eyes blazing. "Not only do we need Spiked hair boy, but that bandit is one of the elemental masters we have been searching for the past several years."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, bit more interesting, yes? And oops, someone used their powers on camera. Hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

~Dareth's School~

Dareth fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the school doors. Pushing the doors open, he turned around just in time to see his secretary walking up to the doors. Her high heels clipped loudly against the pavement as she slipped past him, her brown hair done up in a tight, all business bun. "Morning Mr. Von Brown."

Dareth ignored the coldness that was transferred to him as he bounced on his toes. "Why, good morning to you to Mal."

"That's not my name. It's Malvina. If you need me, I will be in the office." She went straight to her office, Dareth right on her heels.

"You do know that you call me Dareth, right? I mean, we _are_ siblings." Dareth followed her into the enclosed, tidy, space that was the secretary's office.

Malvina sighed as she slipped into her office chair behind her desk. "Look, just cause we're related, unfortunately, does not mean that I cannot keep a professional air around you. So please…grow up."

Dareth frowned, before leaving the room. "You know where to find me if you need anything Mal."

"That's not my name!"

Dareth took his position near the front doors, greeting various staff and students that came running in. He nervously bit his bottom lip as he wondered if Spiked hair had checked his voicemail yet. As if to answer that question, the young man appeared, feet pounding the ground. He was still wearing his sneakers and jeans, but had replaced his red jacket and red tee for a red tie-dye shirt that said something about being too hot to handle. Shaking his head, Dareth moved to shake hands with his new employee. "Kai…sorry I totally forgot to ask you for your name when you came in for your interview. Luckily you gave me your resume and it had your name and contact information." Dareth gestured for him to step inside.

Kai suck his hands casually into his jeans pockets, strolling into the building. "Sorry, I kinda got distracted by the whole trying to take Garmadon away situation. Honestly, you would think that they never got the memo. Leave Garmadon and his family alone, or face the wrath of the green ninja." Kai whined as he allowed Dareth to lead him to a nearly nondescript door that had a simple plaque on it that read janitor.

Dareth pulled out a key ring and handed it to Kai. "Here's the keys to the place. Each one should have a tab on it to tell you which door it goes to. This here is your new office. Also known as the janitor's closet. Wait. What was that about the green ninja?"

Kai gave him a weird look, before speaking up. "Everyone knows that the green ninja looks to Garmadon and his family as heroes. If anyone messes with them, he'll get mad. Common knowledge really." Kai flipped through the keys until he came upon the one for the janitor's closet. "I take it that I'm hired."

"Very. See you around dude! Also, if you go to the secretary office, the ice queen there would be my annoying sister, Mal Von Brown. She will insist that you either call her Ms. Von Brown, or Malvina though. Just as a warning!" Dareth then hurried off as the bell rang to signal the start of morning classes.

….

Dareth passed out the graded worksheets, while his students worked on a pop quiz. "Ok today's bonus question is…how many of you have heard of the green ninja?" Shock filled him as all twenty hands shot into the air. "What about how he, uh, feels about Garmadon and his family?" None of the hands went down.

"Mr. Von Brown? Why are you asking us this? It's all common knowledge." One of his students, a preppy young girl sitting in the front, asked as she slowly lowered her hand.

"Apparently I don't know common knowledge." Dareth drily announced as he moved to the front of the room. "You guys by chance don't know what his name is, do you?"

The twenty students in his class looked at him funny-like, as if not knowing about the green ninja was crazy. "No one knows his name. Just that he has interesting friends. One of them sometimes forces the green ninja into a tutu and makes him dance ballet."

Dareth wondered what kind of friend that was even as Kai slipped past the classroom, pushing the janitorial trolley…

~Afternoon, Rebellion HQ Entrance~

Dareth blinked rapidly as he walked over to where Mr. Borg, Garmadon, and Wu were standing around. Upon approaching, he noticed that the pizza delivery guy was standing at the entrance…again. It was the same guy each time, neatly combed light brown hair tucked away under the baseball cap that came with the job, electric blue eyes dancing in amusement, as if a joke was on his mind. Grinning, he held the still piping hot pizza box out to him. "Delivery!"

"We didn't order anything." Garmadon insisted, backing away slowly, as if he expected him to call for the police-bots any second now, despite how often he showed up there.

"You sure? I have one order of a large supreme pizza…for one Mr. Cyrus Borg." The Pizza delivery man glanced down at the tab resting on top of the box. "It also says that you have already paid for it."

Mr. Borg groaned as he accepted the box, nervously watching the young man. Nodding his thanks to him, he turned and bolted for it. Garmadon leaned against a wall, exasperation flooding his face. "I never can understand why he doesn't just turn me in every time he sees me."

Dareth grabbed the box from Mr. Borg, ripping it open so as to grab a slice. "Forgot to pack a lunch again."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, before digging into the pizza.

~Late Afternoon, School has already let out for the day~

Dareth swallowed hard as he walked over to the janitor's closet. Lifting a hand up, he knocked on the doorframe to draw Kai's attention. "Can I have a word with you there Kai?"

Kai glanced up from where he was adjusting his new desk's knickknacks. "Normally I would say yes…but Nindroid is waiting for me to report back. Maybe later."

"Yeah, ok…wait. Did you say nindroid!?" Dareth turned to face Kai only to realize that he had already left and locked up the cleaning supplies. "Oh no…" Dareth muttered under his breath as he rushed back to the Rebellion HQ….

 **A/N: Done! Just um…two days late is all. Lots of things just happened…like Dareth forgot to tell the others that apparently there are rumors running around the place about the green ninja and his friends. Oh! Kai started work for Dareth! And Dareth has a sister that is the exact opposite of him.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

~Rebellion HQ~

"Kai can't be trusted! He said something about a nindroid and reporting back to it!" Dareth yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged into the command center, interrupting the meeting that was taking place right then.

Mr. Borg frowned as he turned to face Dareth. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! I heard him with my own ears! He works for the Overlord…man he probably only went to get the job to spy on me, and his protecting Garmadon was just a really good act!" Dareth dramatically flopped into one of the empty chairs.

Misako clenched her fist as she turned to face her husband and brother-in-law. "He's probably reporting back on all of the things he found that Dareth had lying around that connects him to us."

~Meanwhile back at the Samurai X Caves~

"…and he had the schedule to all of the rebellion leaders meeting times just _lying_ there! I slipped it into his briefcase while he wasn't looking." Kai rambled as he used his control stick to knock Zane's avatar down.

Zane hummed in acknowledgement as he attempted to get Kai's avatar back. Nya twisted her screwdriver, fixing something on one of her many inventions, glancing over to see that Jay was upgrading his Desert Lightning Bike again. Falcon rested on Zane's shoulder, while Cole and Lloyd played chess nearby.

Lloyd shook his head as he moved his queen across the board. "Checkmate and I did warn you that Dareth isn't exactly careful. That's why we're helping him out."

Kai stretched as the TV screen announced that he had won, boredom dancing in his eyes. "Yeah…I know. I just didn't realize that it was that bad."

Zane glanced over at Lloyd, holding his controller out to him. "Would you like to trade? Give Kai a bit more of a challenge."

"Nooo! I can barely hold my own against Lloyd, no way I can win against you!" Cole cried out as he swung his arms into the air in exaggeration.

Nya sat her screwdriver down, interest shining in her eyes. "I'll play against you, Zane. Cole can watch instead."

"Thanks Nya." Stretching, Cole stood up, allowing Nya to take his seat.

Lloyd leapt away, allowing Zane to take his seat and snagged up the controller. "Get ready to eat dust Kai! Imposter-droid Hunt 3, competition mode. You're going down." Lloyd slipped the video game that Nya had created into the game console, smirking since he knew that he held the highest score on that game.

Kai glared at him, before turning his attention to the game. "Loser has to buy ice cream for the rest of us."

"You better remember what all our favorites are then!" Lloyd snipped back as he quickly and effectively cut down three computer generated imposter-droids on the screen.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he threw his avatar into the game, slaughtering as many of the droids as he could. Nya and Zane tuned everyone out, the others were gathering around the couch to cheer the game on, and moved their chess pieces rapidly across the board. After a rather quick, to them exciting game, they found themselves at a standstill.

Zane folded his hands together, nodding to Nya. "Well played Nya. We appear to have tied."

Nya grinned as she leaned back in her seat. "Thanks Zane." Turning to face the two playing video games, she innocently asked her brother a question. "How's the game going, bro?"

Kai snarled as he shoved his joystick forward. "Not now…I'm almost caught up with him…."

~Half an hour later, Froyo place~

Kai grumbled to himself as he paid for all six of the loaded bowls of frozen yogurt. Picking his own bowl up, he walked over to a booth and slid into it after Lloyd. "I still can't believe you found all four of the technoblades….and were carefully placing them in your avatar's pocket."

Lloyd shrugged nonchalantly as he spooned up a large bit of his chocolate ice cream. "Sorry… but that _is_ the best way to win the game."

Kai groaned as he bit into his froze peach and vanilla yogurt. Nya sniggered as she nibbled her strawberry and chocolate frozen yogurt, amused by the fact it was Kai in the first place that suggested this. Jay bit into his cookie and cream frozen yogurt, glancing up at the door as it opened. Zane hummed to himself as he nibbled at his coconut frozen yogurt, oblivious to anything going on around him.

Cole lifted his bowl of raspberry and cheesecake frozen yogurt up to salute Kai. "To our amazing friend that just can't keep his mouth shut when competing against a champion."

Bursts of laughter erupted from everyone as they ducked their heads down over their bowls. Lloyd raised his bowl up, mockingly turning to Kai. "To the second best gamer in the history of gamers…maybe someday you'll be as good as me."

Kai groaned, before whacking him in the back of the head. "Nice try kid. Just let us know about when the rebellion is planning to break into important places that _his lordship_ as control of, k?" In the booth closest to them a young woman with bright orange hair and sharp teal eyes blinked in surprise, glancing over at the friends discreetly.

Lloyd nodded in agreement as he shoved another large bit into his mouth. "Keep the ice cream coming, and we have a deal!"

More laughter escaped the group of friends as they continued eating their frozen treat, oblivious to the fact someone was watching them…

~One hour later, Rebellion HQ~

The orange haired woman from the frozen yogurt shop moved through the underground tunnels with purpose, approaching the command center. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open and strolled on in. "Kai has made contact with Lloyd and is bribing him with ice cream to give him rebellion secrets."

"Are you sure Skylor?" Garmadon turned to face her, worry creasing his brow.

"Positive, I had stopped at a popular frozen yogurt joint and Lloyd was there with Kai…and Kai mentioned something about Lloyd feeding them rebellion secrets. We need to be careful with what we say and do around Lloyd…and who he knows is in the rebellion." Skylor crossed her arms, fury dancing in her eyes.

Wu rubbed his beard in thought, glancing over at Garmadon. "As our head of intelligence, Skylor has never given us incorrect news before. I say we trust her and proceed with caution. He is still family and most likely doesn't realize the damage he is going to cost us."

"Agreed." Garmadon nodded his head in agreement, still looking uneasy at the thought his son was spying on them.

 **A/N: Done! Oops, they were talking about certain things in public and a certain rebel overheard and misunderstood. Oh well…. Uh I need to figure out how Skylor and Kai meet officially…so that he can ask her out at midnight and so she can stab him in the arm out of frustration… enjoy the story!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kai moved the cleaning supplies onto the top shelf, his mind drifting away to the plans he had made with his friends for the day. Yesterday had been interesting, what with their unplanned trip to the ice cream parlor and various game contests. There was a brief knock on the door, drawing his attention to the doorway. His mouth nearly fell open upon seeing that there was a very pretty redhead standing in the doorway alongside Dareth who seemed to be distracted with something she was whispering to him.

Clearing his throat, Kai leaned against the doorway. "Boss? Who knocked?"

Dareth jumped, looking highly flustered. "Erm…yes. I was wondering if you have met my friend Skylor here…"

"Don't think I have. Pleased to meet you ma'am." Kai nodded to her even as he felt his cheeks redden for no reason.

Skylor eyed him suspiciously, making Kai worry that she knew that he knew what her being friends with Dareth meant, before extending a hand for Kai to shake. "Nice to meet you to. Dareth. We really need to get going. I'm sure that Kai here has plenty of work to do around here."

Kai felt his heart skip a beat has he realized that she was just wary of people in general. Dareth mumbled an agreement, nervously eyeing Kai as he quickly bid him good bye. Kai nodded and reciprocated the farewell, watching Skylor…and Dareth to leave the building.

~Several Hours Later, close to Midnight~

There was thudding footsteps as Feu, Foudre, La glace, Eau, and Terre tore through the empty streets, furious police-bots and nindroids right behind them. Whipping around, Feu gestured for the others to dive into an alleyway next to the school that Kai worked at. After hiding in the alleyway for a while, he pulled out a key ring and selected one. It was the perfect fit to the key hole in the back door to the school. Unlocking it, he ushered the others in and carefully closed the door behind them.

Turning to face the others, he spoke softly. "That was a close call. Foudre? La glace? Did you get the information that the rebellion needs?"

"Yep! You can count on me to be lightning fast about computers!" "Indeed I have it. Are we sending it to them via pizza again?"

"No." A new bandit materialized out of the shadows, his dark green outfit bringing out his bright green eyes with gold flecks. "They aren't noticing the secret compartment in the pizza boxes. They are throwing away the information they need without knowing about it."

"Great. Then we need another plan to get information to them Enfant." Feu ignored the annoyed muttering that was escaping their new, shorter, companion. "Also…who's Skylor?"

Enfant crossed his arms, annoyance steaming off of him. "Skylor Chen, daughter of Master Chen, who happens to be the Overlord's second-in-command. She is the rebellion's personal spy, and is the master of Amber."

"Where does she live?" Feu was starting to bounce a little on his toes.

"Don't tell him, Tout puissant trop jeune pour la guerre!" "Chen Manor with her father. Why do you ask?"

Eau groaned upon realizing that Enfant didn't get his warning. Feu sprinted right out the door, not waiting for the others to say anything.

Terre blinked, before crossing his arms in annoyance. "Eau… What is your brother planning?"

"The idiot has a crush and it's really late… he's gonna let something slip out. I can feel it!" Eau punched the palm of his hand with his fist.

~Thirty Minutes Later, Chen Manor~

Kai took several deep, calming breaths, standing in front of the imposing manor. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he really shouldn't be here at this time of night…or with his current side business that he was doing. But Chen didn't know he was a threat yet… Kai quickly pushed the doorbell, hoping his brand new fiery red tux wasn't too much.

A minion answered the door, arching his eyebrow up at the sight of Kai. "Can I help you?"

"Is…is Skylor home?!" Kai winced as he realized how loud that sounded in his ears.

The minion frowned, before taking a step back. "Wait one minute please."

Kai fidgeted nervously as he waited for the door to open again. Glancing down as his hand that was clutching a bouquet of flowers, he hoped that she would like it.

Finally the door open and Skylor was standing right there in front of him. Upon seeing him, she grew rather angry. "You?! Listen here… I am sure my friends will save me…and why are you doing it in permission instead of reporting it to my father?" The anger quickly died away to confusion.

A confusion that they both felt. Kai quickly offered her the flowers. "Umm…not sure what you're talking about…but WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"

Skylor blinked slowly…before spluttering and screaming incoherently. During her explosion of frustration, she pulled a dagger out of her nightgown's sleeve and flung it into Kai's arm. "OW! A simple no would have sufficed!"

Skylor winced as she came to long enough to realize that she had injured Kai. Grabbing him by the arm, she did some quick thinking. "We need to get you patched up…I have a friend that can help."

Before Kai could say anything to that, she broke at a run, dragging him off by the injured arm. He winced as he realized how much fun this was going to be. Late night combined with the blood loss was all that was needed to make him extremely loopy.

~Few Minutes Later, Rebel HQ Medic Center~

Neuro, Misako and Wu hurried into the room, Garmadon right behind them. "What's the emergency…why is Kai here?"

Kai groaned incoherently at his name, but didn't respond as blood continued to leak out of his arm. Skylor turned bright red as she cleared her throat nervously. "I kinda stabbed him when he asked me out on a date… in my defense it is past midnight!"

Dareth bit back a smile, looking between the two. "Soo, does that mean he isn't a spy for the Overlord?"

Skylor lifted a shoulder up in a half shrug. "I guess not… we need to patch his arm up and get him out of here while he's still loopy."

"The water and lightning masters are dating…whoa your beard's moving!" Kai announced as he blearily opened his eyes to look over at Wu. Before Wu could really respond to that, Kai babbled some more nonsense. "The master of Ice is a robot!" Kai declared that one the same way someone might announce that they are a butterfly.

Wu quickly interrupted him before he could say something else. "How does he know about the Lost Elemental Masters?"

"Master of Earth LOVES to dance and wants everyone to do ballet!" Kai babbled nonsensically.

Misako quickly checked his temperature. "He's not running a fever. Neuro? What's going on in his mind?"

"A…uh, flying ship with the bandits and one extra singing karoke onboard." "Fire is Water's older brother and he doesn't like her dating."

Garmadon crossed his arms, pressing his lips tightly together. "I think he is done now…"

"There's six bandits!" Kai yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. "The leader of the bandits is the youngest at fifteen and he's the green ninja of prophesy."

"He can stay at your place…right Dareth?" Misako glanced over at her young friend as she bandaged Kai's arm up.

Dareth nodded in agreement as Kai blurted out one more random thought. "Nindroids have a pet falcon…imposter-droids don't."

"What?!"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I love out of it secret babbling Kai. So much fun! Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Kai groaned, before slowly sitting up. He appeared to be in a brown bedroom with brown blankets on the bed. Rubbing his head, he tried to remember what had happened. He could recall Skylor yelling at him…and him asking her out…followed by…oh yeah. She stabbed him. Wincing, he glanced at his arm to find a thick clean white bandage wrapped tightly around the area that she had stabbed. Lifting his hands up, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ugh…where am I and how did I get here?"

"Oh good, you're awake. Um…yeah Skylor had me take you home and patch you up and things after last night. You ok there or do I just need to leave you be and not have a janitor today?" Dareth appeared in the doorway, nervously eyeing Kai.

Kai groaned as he flopped back onto his back. "I'll be there…might be a little late though." A single thought popped in his head, sending him lurching forward. "Nya! She's gonna be soo worried when she can't find me this morning! Ugh! I deserve the worst big brother ever reward for this." He muttered the last part to himself as he buried his head into his hands.

Dareth blinked, surprised that Kai had mentioned right then that he had a younger sister apparently. "Right…I'll see you at work then…" Dareth made to leave, even as something accord to Kai.

"Hey, Dareth? It's Saturday. No school, means no work." Kai slapped his forehead as he remembered that small detail.

"Oops. Sorry about that Kai." Dareth apologized, before disappearing out of the door.

Kai shook his head at the bumbling rebel, before slipping out the window, wanting to get home before Nya noticed that he was gone…

~Couple Hours Later, Rebel HQ~

Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose, a groan escaping him. "Eau, calm down. I'm sure he isn't too far. Yes I know you haven't seen him since midnight. This is Kai the hothead we're talking about. He probably stayed the night at one of the others' houses and didn't tell you."

Lloyd noticed Dareth enter the HQ and nodded to him even as a feminine voice spoke up on the other side of the line. Lloyd waved his hand into the air, exasperation flooding him. "Just call them! I'm sure _someone_ knows where he is at! Have you called Robot amical avec des mains glacées yet?" Dareth froze, confusion crossing his face as he tried to remember where he heard that name before. Lloyd rolled his eyes upwards, "Then call him! You know how his creepy pet falcon works! Honestly, beginning to think you have spent so much time with imposter-droids you forgot about the niftiness of being friends with a Nindroid." Pause as Lloyd listened to the other person, before he spoke up again. "Sure. I'll meet up with you there. See ya Eau."

Lloyd then hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He then left the room, whistling to himself. Dareth just stood there scratching his head and trying to figure out what just happened…and why did that bit about nindroids and imposter-droids sound familiar!?

~Sometime later, _Destiny's Bounty_ ~

Lloyd wrinkled his nose as he stood on his head, his hands pressed against the floor. Jay and Nya were sparring together nearby, while Cole was practicing his tap dancing. Zane was nowhere in sight and Kai was flipping through the newspaper, his newly bandaged arm drawing just about everyone's eyes towards him.

Just then the door banged open as Zane charged into the room, a falcon resting on his shoulder. "The Rebel HQ is under attack!"

Lloyd promptly fell over, landing on his face. Scrambling back to his feet, while all of his friends just stood there watching him, he turned to face Zane. "My family is there!" Pausing, he straightened up suddenly. "Does this mean I'm ready?"

"No!" "No! Kid, stay here while we go get your family and bring them here. Nya? Set course for Ninjago City…wow I sound like we're pirates or something…" Kai rubbed his face, before tearing out of the room. Everyone followed his lead, making sure Lloyd stayed put and do their tasks, whether they were assigned or not….

~Midnight that Night~

Sensei woke up slowly to find himself lying in a bed that was in a room full of…tea leaves? Blinking, he slowly sat up, trying to figure out where he was at. The last thing he remembered was nindroids and police-bots breaking into the HQ. He rather quickly deduced that he must be on a ship of sorts due to the swaying of the room. Spotting his hat on the bedside table, he grabbed it and walked towards the door. Surprise filled him upon discovering that it was unlocked. Frowning, it made no sense to allow one's prisoner to roam freely through the ship; he slipped out of the room….and crashed straight into a terrified Dareth.

Dareth immediately threw his arms around him, his eyes dancing around the empty hall. "Oh good, you're here! I was beginning to think that I was the only one onboard…well, minus this one guy, but he was sleeping and I couldn't exactly get to him cause he was in a bedroom with like three others… there was one empty bed but I'm not trying to think too much about it… you do know how to get out of here right?"

Sensei sighed, before pulling Dareth off of him. "No. And it sounds like you found four others Dareth, not one. They could be members of the crew and that is why they are sharing a room. We must be careful. They clearly believe that we won't discover that the doors were unlocked on our own…"

"What are you talking about? I was on a couch in this room that didn't even have a door." Dareth interrupted him.

Sensei stared at him like he was crazy for a little while, before shaking his head as he wondered at the stupidity of their captors. Taking off at a brisk walk, he began scanning the hall for a doorway out. He sensed that it was late and by law that meant that the ship had to be docked somewhere. Unless they were criminals of some sort that didn't mind breaking the law. Upon noticing some stairs that lead upwards, he gestured for Dareth to follow him and crept up the steps. Pushing the heavy door at the top of the steps open, he was greeted by buffeting winds. He then walked onto the open deck, heading straight to the edge. He started to walk off, believing that their captors worked for the Overlord and were obeying the law about when one must dock…

Dareth seized him by the back of the shirt, hauling him back onboard before he could plummet to his death. Sensei paled as he looked down at the city that was several feet underneath them. "Since when do ships fly?!"

Dareth shrugged, even as a new strangely familiar voice spoke up behind them. "If you want off, you could just ask, ya know."

Whirling around, they spotted one of the bandits standing on the deck behind them. Dareth didn't even think, he launched forward and punched the unsuspecting bandit in the face….

 **A/N: Done! Guess which bandit it was that Dareth punched! Just realized that this story is, sadly enough, almost over with. Oh well! Plenty of other stories for me to work on!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Ow!" The bandit reeled away from Dareth, clutching at his face, before yanking his hood off. "Dareth! I think you broke my nose!" Kai glared at the rebel, cupping his hands around his now profusely bleeding nose.

Dareth's mouth dropped open as he stared at his janitor. "Kai?! You're one of the bandits?!"

Kai dramatically collapsed onto the ground, still holding his nose. "We prefer wannabe rebels…but thanks for the vote of confidence." Sarcasm drenched his last few words.

Sensei blinked, before knitting his eyebrows together. "Wannabe rebels? What is up with that? You keep robbing from one of us!"

"If you actually pay attention to what it is we take, you would know we only take the information you guys need about what the Overlord is up to, that he can't remove from his office without drawing attention to himself." Kai gingerly removed his hand from his nose.

Dareth winced upon noticing that it was smashed in… and black and blue, the red blood pouring out of it just added to the color of his nose. "Sorry about that Kai…"

"It's fine. I probably should wake Kid up and tell him that, uh, if we do that though we might wake Zane up…and that'll wake everyone up if the great gong incident is any indicator…" Kai groaned, right before a feminine voice filled the air.

"Kai? What's wrong? I heard you yell suddenly. Is everything ok?" Kai yelped, before hurriedly covering his face back up with his hood. A young woman with short black hair appeared, looking between Kai and the two rebels. "Kai? Why's your face covered?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kai slowly inched away from her.

Leaping forward, she yanked his hood down. Upon seeing his nose, she exploded. "Kai Garmadon Wu Smith! What happened to your face!?"

"Nothing! I…ran into a pole." Kai protested weakly.

Scowling, she folded her arms as she glared at him. "I am your sister! Tell me what happened this instant or else I _will_ wake Zane up!"

Kai winced, before pointing to Dareth. "He punched me…"

"Unbelievable! Lloyd will hear about this!" Whipping around she stomped back to the stairs that led down to below deck.

"Hey? Nya? If you wake Lloyd up you'll also wake Zane…" Kai called out after her.

"I don't care if we have a repeat of the great gong incident!" Nya snapped back before disappearing downstairs.

"Sooo, what's this great gong incident you all seem to like referring to?" Dareth tried, and failed, to keep the conversation light.

Kai glanced at him, before speaking up. "You don't want to know…"

"Ok then…." Dareth slowly backed away from Kai, worried about what he meant by that.

A moment later earsplitting, crashing sounds rose up from below deck to them. Kai muttered something under his breath as he folded his arms in annoyance. The door banged open as two people stumbled into the night air. Shock flooded Dareth as he recognized one of them as the strange pizza delivery guy, while the other looked familiar, black hair swept back and chocolate brown eyes glancing over him briefly. "La glace did it again… I mean seriously, where is he getting them from?!"

Kai snorted, even as a familiar green form tackled Sensei. "Uncle Wu! You're awake…and I can introduce you to my friends!" Lloyd bounced as he took a step back, lifting a hand up he pointed to Kai. "That one is Kai, his full codename is Tête de feu têtue, but we call him Feu for short. We also call him hothead and spiky…but not when we're on missions." Jerking his head back to the pizza delivery guy, he continued on. "That one is Jay. His codename is Un orage qui parle trop, typically we call him Foudre. We're more likely to call him mouth of lightning, zaptrap, lightning rod… I think you get the jest here." Turning his attention to the guy that Dareth was trying to figure out where he had seen him before, Lloyd continued with his interesting introductions. "This is Cole. His code name is Montagne qui danse. For short, we call him Terre. His nicknames include Twinkle Toes and dirtclod." The only female in the group suddenly appeared along with a tall blonde with icy blue eyes. "Oh! This is my best friend, Nya! Her codename is L'inondation de l'eau en cas de problem, though we call her Eau for short."Turning his attention to the tall blonde, he wrapped things off. "And last part not least, we have Zane. His codename is Robot amical avec des mains glacées, we typically shorten it to La glace though. Not many nicknames though, just icy, and nindroid."

Zane calmly tucked his hands into his pockets, looking over at the shocked rebels. "I am presuming that Lloyd has told you his codename?" Upon noticing the shakes of their heads, he smiled warmly, ignoring Lloyd's frantic shaking of the head. "Lloyd goes by Tout puissant trop jeune pour la guerre. His shortened codename is Enfant. His nicknames are kid, and greenie."

"Wait…what is up with your nicknames? Also we know that one of you, just not sure which one, can control one of the lost elements." Sensei spoke up, ignoring the groan escaping Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked, before crossing his arms. "Oh come on! The Twinkle Toes part should have been your biggest clue!"

Cole immediately jumped on that little tidbit. "So it was _you_ that started spreading those rumors about me forcing that tutu on you! Wait…why would you just embarrass yourself like that?"

Lloyd shrugged, before noticing the confused look on his uncle's face. Before he could further explain about that, Dareth responded, a yelp escaping him. "Wait! You mean all those rumors about the green ninja and his friends were just about you guys?!"

Nya rolled her eyes skyward. "Don't be so shock Dareth. Besides that, I do you know that one of us isn't the green ninja?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes skyward…before summoning the green ninja's legendary power to his fingertips. "The fact they've known me my entire life and I never tried keeping this a secret from them and they still don't know! And they wonder how come that TV set exploded…" Lloyd muttered the last bit under his breath.

Sensei blinked rapidly as he looked at the green energy dancing along his nephew's fingers. "You're the green ninja…"

Lloyd nodded as he extinguished the flame. "Yup. Also, say hello to the master of fire." Kai lit his entire body on fire upon hearing that. "Master of water." Nya put out the flames by spraying water out of the palms of her hands. "Lightning." Jay waved and shrugged, knowing that the majority of his nicknames had something to do with that element. "Earth." Cole froze as he realized everyone was staring at him as he shoved cake in his mouth. "And last but not least, just realized I've said this twice now, referring to the same person… master of ice and seer with the sixth sense and the guy with the creepy pet falcon." Zane rolled his eyes as he reached up to pet Falcon who had appeared out of nowhere.

Kai crossed his arms as he gave them a not-amused-look. "You guys really need to learn to pay attention to those outside of your little rebellion. All of Ninjago is basically right behind you. Mainly cause we decided to get our families involved and spread rumors about ourselves…though that was more to protect Garmadon than anything else since we _know_ Lloyd isn't ready yet."

"Oh come on! He has Dad! I've gotta do something!" Lloyd whined loudly.

"You're staying right here greenie, and that's final!" All of his friends spoke in perfect unison.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That took me awhile to write… so, Sensei and Dareth just met the whole gang…oh no, I just realized that I had Dareth recognize Cole from somewhere…and I had a whole conversation planned out about it… I'll find a way to get that in a different chapter. Oops on my part.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Misako was counting the seconds from when she and the others were captured and when help would arrive. Then again, only Sensei and Dareth escaped, so it might be awhile before they had enough able bodied people to aide with the rescue. Skylor sneezed as she placed the back of her head against the stone wall, staring up at the stone ceiling.

"It's official… I am now bored and we're never going to find the green ninja or the lost elemental masters. Ninjago is doomed."

Just then Dareth and one of bandits, the stocky one that dressed in orange in black appeared in the hallway. Dareth immediately ran over to her cell and grabbed one of the bars and began pulling fruitlessly at it. A cough escaped the bandit as he moved to tap him on the shoulder. "Dareth? Very nice attempt. Now stand aside and let the guy with superstrength show you how it's done."

Dareth grumbled something under his breath, before stepping to the side. "Fine…go for it Cole."

"Terre. When the mask is on my name is Terre…not Cole! Codenames were invented for a reason." The now-named Cole hissed at his companion.

Misako blinked rapidly, wondering how it was that Dareth made friends with a bandit…or what he meant by superstrength. Cole grasped the single bar on the cell door…and yanked the entire door off of its hinges. Dareth rocked back and forth on his heels as he stared at the bandit. "Soo, Cole, I was wondering…you look familiar… and I was wondering if there was a chance that we met somewhere?"

Cole groaned as he casually tossed the door to the side. "Do you do business at Ninjago City Bank?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful….a Royal Blacksmiths fan." Cole muttered darkly under his breath.

Dareth frowned at that, while Skylor spoke up, confusion crossing her features. "I don't see what's wrong with liking the Royal Blacksmiths... personally I like Lou Brookestone. He's amazing and rumor is that he is _single_."

Cole took a step back away from her, horror flooding his voice. "Absolutely not. The dude's only single cause his wife died in a car accident about ten years ago… he's way too old for you."

"How do you know that? And it's just a celebrity crush. I'm more into guys with spiky hair that babble nonsense when completely out of it." Skylor crossed her arms as she watched as Cole continued ripping cell doors off of their hinges.

"I'm his son…and apparently I look too much like him. Which is nuts cause Dad says I look too much like Mom. It's really not a win-win situation." Cole finally ripped the last of the doors off, just as the electric blue and dark brown bandit came tearing into the room.

"Pizza delivery!"

"Foudre! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be using your electricity to short-circuit the security cameras!" Cole snapped at the newcomer.

"You can call me Jay, I was just talking to Kid on the walkie-talkie and he says that since Dareth is no good at remembering codenames. Ooh look! A penny!" Jay bent down to snag the small coin that was sitting on the floor.

Neuro arched his eyebrows upwards as he stared at the bandit. "Dareth…how did you find the bandits and convinced them to help you save us?"

Dareth groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You remember all that supposed nonsense that Kai was babbling while he was out of it? Yeah… it wasn't nonsense. Apparently Kai is both, one of the bandits _and_ the master of… what element was Kai again?"

"He's fire. And I'm helping!" A…green and gold bandit showed up suddenly throwing everyone off.

"Kid!? What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be back on the _Destiny's Bounty_!" Cole and Jay spoke in unison as they pulled down their hoods.

Mr. Borg widened his eyes in shock as he recognized Jay immediately. "You're the pizza delivery guy!"

Jay blinked as he looked over at him, before shrugging. "Well yeah, how did you think we were getting the information you needed from your constantly being watched office to the rebellion HQ?" Dropping his voice to a whisper, he quickly added, "Not that it did much good. You just threw away the disk with the box every time…. Really annoying!"

"We can all still hear you, you know?" Dareth vaguely wondered if he would ever understand Lloyd's choice in friends.

Lloyd pulled his hood down, eyes glinting with laughter as he looked to Dareth. "We typically tune him out when he starts whispering…. Makes life easier."

"Hey!" "It's true…don't look at me like that! I'm your best friend, so I know!"

Misako glanced over at Dareth…who was rubbing his forehead. Titling his head up, he stared at the vents, squinting suddenly. "Guys…Is someone in the vents?"

Lloyd didn't look up, before he called up to the vents. "Hey Kai! Get down here….We're discussing with zaptrap how he talks too much."

"I do not!"

The bandit known for wearing dark brown and blood red dropped out of the vent, before his hood went down to reveal that it was indeed Kai. "Ok… I was just wondering if anyone is interested in the fact that the kid's uncle, Nindroid, and sis all need help. But if you're not interested…" He made to leave the room without the others.

Lloyd immediately launched forward, tackling Kai to the ground. "No! I wanna help save Uncle Wu! And Nya is my best friend so I should definitely help!"

Jay blinked, before titling his head to the side. "Uh…kid you do realize that he's just kidding to get a reaction out of us?"

Lloyd glared at his friend, before crossing his arms. "Not funny Kai."

"Hey…I know I probably should have asked earlier…but why do you call your one friend Nindroid and actual nindroids imposter-droids?" Dareth suddenly spoke up, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Kai blinked, before shaking his head sadly at Dareth. "The very fact you called the imposter-droids nindroids is very sad. You see, the Overlord stole the blueprints for them…and he changed their programming, reason why they have red eyes instead of the blue that they are supposed to have. He didn't get a hold of all the blueprints though, so they can't use Falcon Vision… he also doesn't have them using the correct power source."

Lloyd piped up, excitement dancing in his eyes. "You forgot that he also couldn't make it so that they have the need for sleep or a digestive system to allow them to eat food like anybody else. And wait…do any of us know what Zane's power source is?"

The friends looked at each other…right before Cole broke out at a run. "First person there gets to ask Zane if he knows what his mystery power source is!"

With that said all of the friends that turned out to be the bandits broke out in a run. Dareth calmly turned to Garmadon, who had slipped in next to Misako, and clasped his hands together. "So…what do ya think of your son's friends. And no, you haven't seen them act all crazy yet…you don't want to know." Dareth shuddered at the memory of what had happened on the flying ship.

"Those were his friends!?"

"Well… two of them weren't here. Wait… did they just say that the one friend is a nindroid!?" Dareth went into panic mode.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. That just happened. We're getting closer to the final battle though! I wonder what happened that made Dareth decide that was totally normal…? Oh well, some things shall remain a mystery!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Nya dodged ten imposter-droids while silently urging her brother to _hurry it up_. Really, how long does it take to find help? Sensei Wu pushed back several of the robots, knocking them to the ground only for several more to jump onto his back. Zane spun around quickly, before slamming a fist into one of the robots faces. The robot crumbled instantly, Zane having hit some very important sensors for it to function properly.

Nya was about to summon a blast of water, when the imposter-droid that was cornering her suddenly burst into flames. Rolling her eyes skyward, she glared at her smug brother. "It's about time you got here!"

Kai shrugged, even as Jay sprinted past, electricity dancing off of his finger tips. Everywhere he went, the imposter-droids short circuited, shutting down instantly. Cole was tearing through other imposter-droids, using his superstrength to destroy them. Lloyd was helping his uncle, a huge smile on his face.

Dareth panted as he came into the room, followed by the rest of Lloyd's family and the rest of the rebellion. Nya cheerfully waved at him. "Hey Dareth! Bit on the late side to help out."

Dareth rolled his eyes, before turning to face Garmadon and Misako. "These are Lloyd's other friends, Nya and Zane."

Zane raised a hand to greet them even as Falcon swooped down and shot lasers out of his eyes, destroying three more imposter-droids. "Greetings. Do not mind Falcon. He is very well trained."

Garmadon started to nod in greeting, when he noticed the electricity dancing along Jay's fingers. " _You're_ the master of lightning?!"

Jay arched his eyebrow upwards, confusion flooding him. "Um yeah… forgot you don't know… um, actually, when Skylor stabbed Kai's arm did he say anything weird about the elemental masters?"

Misako pinched her nose, exasperation flooding her. "Of course he did. Let's see here, he said that the masters of water and lightning are dating…and um, the master of ice is a robot… The master of earth loves to dance and wants everyone to do ballet… Master of Fire is Master of Water's older brother and he doesn't like her to date…"

"What!?" Nya and Jay both spun to face Kai.

Kai quickly through his hands in the air. "You're my baby sister! Of course I don't like you dating yet! Jay's ok though since he's a friend and all."

Jay rubbed his forehead, looking rather murderous towards Kai, before turning back to face Misako. "Yeah, Kai can keep a secret as long as he's not loopy. All of that are facts."

"Uh…I don't want everyone to dance ballet though…" Cole protested instantly.

All of his friends turned to face him. "Could have fooled us!"

Mr. Borg raised a hand, his right eyebrow arching upwards. "Uh… so you all are the elemental masters?"

"Fire." Kai caught himself on fire again.

"Lightning!" Jay may or may not have shocked a few people with that outburst.

"Water." Nya sprayed her brother to put the flames out, making a huge puddle on the floor.

"Ice." Zane froze the puddle Nya had made, creating a skating pond.

"Earth." Cole demonstrated a few break-dancing moves instead of his powers.

Garmadon nodded, before turning to face a grumpy Kai. "So the five missing elements were all together this entire time."

"Yeah…but you kept telling the green ninja that we couldn't join the rebellion." Kai rolled his eyes, as if that was plain craziness.

"Wait…the green ninja? Where?!" Skylor snapped her neck around to look for whoever she thought was green ninja material.

Lloyd sighed loudly, before summoning his power to his fingertips, exploding it immediately. "Under your nose the entire time….and you still don't get it."

Misako and Garmadon dropped their mouths open in shock. Sensei walked over and placed a hand on their shoulder. "I know… better get over the shock now though. We have a bigger problem right now."

As if to confirm what he just said, there was a loud bellow, before the Overlord himself out of the midst. An angry snarl escaped the monster as it looked down upon the rebellion and bandits….for the first time teamed up together.

Kai pulled a sword out of nowhere, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he took up a defensive pose. Cole did the same thing with a scythe, while Jay pulled out nunchucks. Zane flipped a shruiken in his hand, his eyes narrowing as he located his target. Nya pulled out twin daggers, a smirk crossing her face. Lloyd slipped into a defensive position, staring at the large beast he was supposed to defeat.

"This…ends…NOW!"

 **A/N: Done! Yes I know it's a little short, but… it was a perfect chance for a cliffhanger! Also, how surprised are the rebels upon learning that the 'bandits' are better prepared for this than they originally thought? Next chapter is the final battle! Yeah us!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Kai spun away from the Overlord, his sword humming through the air as he sliced into the imposter-droids that had accompanied the Overlord. Cole slammed his scythe into the ground, causing an earthquake…and then he started tap dancing on the poor robots that got caught in the earthquake heads. Jay used his nunchucks to channel his lightning into several different imposter-droids causing them to explode form too much power. Zane threw his shruikens, knocking several of them down, before using his ice to freeze their hands and feet to the ground. Nya leaped, twirled, and stabbed various imposter-droids, occasionally shooting water everywhere.

The Overlord ignored these five friends and concentrated fully on Lloyd. Whipping his head around quickly, he opened his mouth wide and roared, nearly swallowing the young teen. Leaping away from him, Lloyd summoned a blast of green energy…which just bounced right off of him.

Lloyd promptly turned to face his uncle. "I don't think it was supposed to do that."

"That's not good." His friends chorused together. There was a small beat, before Kai spoke up, directing what he was saying to Cole. "We're not at a dance competition. You don't need to tap dance throughout the battle."

"Oh! Come on! Where's the fun in that?!" Cole mock whined as he rolled his eyes.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

"Grandma! No! That is not how it ends!" A little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes whined as she crossed her arms, glaring at the elderly woman that was sitting in the rocking chair, a soft chuckle rising up from her.

"Now Brenda… have you ever heard this story before?" The elderly woman somehow managed to keep a straight face as she peered down at her granddaughter.

"No…but you usually tell me stories with happy endings…not the good guys are struggling against the bad guys!" Brenda protested loudly as she pouted.

Chuckling, she leaned back, picking the large book she was reading out of back up. "Good…because we're not done yet. Now where was I...?" She pretended to before flipping through the pages extra slowly, before pausing, a smile on her face. "Ah yes. Now I remember. Cole mock whined as he rolled his eyes to the others. 'Oh! Come on! Where's the fun in that!?'"

~Back to the story~

Lloyd chewed his bottom lip as he watched as the entire rebellion joined the fight, elemental powers flashing brightly as they pushed the Overlord back. Glancing down at his hands, he didn't notice the Overlord sneaking up on till it was too late. With one great big gulp, the Overlord swallowed the young elemental master whole…

~Back with the Narrator and her granddaughter~

"No! Grandma! Read the actual story and not make stuff up." Brenda snapped, frustration flaring in her eyes.

The grandmother chuckled, before lowering the book so that she could see the brightly illustrated page in the book. "I'm not making anything up. See? It says right here. The Overlord swallowed the young elemental master whole. Now if you would please let me finish the story…"

"Sorry Grandma…but how are they gonna win if the guy that is the answer to the prophesy about the destruction of the Overlord is dead?" Brenda fussed; a frown on her face.

"Just let me finish…and you'll see how."

~Back to the Story~

"No! Lloyd!" Everyone froze with horror, tears threatening from every single eye in the room…including the Overlord's eyes.

Crypto, the general over the imposter-droids, spoke up, his voice completely monotone. "Sir, why are you crying?"

"It hurts!"

"What hurts?" The dismayed rebellion asked.

Before the Overlord could answer, a bright, golden light flooded out of him, causing his thick impenetrable scales to disintegrate. A blood-curling scream tore from him…right before he vanished into thin air. A gold dragon hovered where he used to be at, Lloyd sitting on its back.

"So…I figured out that the reason why nothing was working was because I hadn't unlocked my true potential yet." Lloyd flipped his now gold hood off of his face, a grin slipping in place.

Cheers arose from the crowd, relief flooding them over the fact that Ninjago was once again safe and sound…

The End

~Back with the Narrator and her granddaughter~

"That was a great story Grandma…I'm just glad it's all make believe." Brenda stretched as she smiled up at her grandmother.

A huge smile crossed her face as she closed the _old_ picture filled book shut. "Now, who told you that it is the product of someone's imagination?"

"Grandma! People with powers and evil beings that aren't even human don't really exist. Everyone knows that." Brenda rolled her eyes, before standing up and leaving the room.

Shaking her head, the elderly woman glanced at the date printed on the book that allowed everyone to know when it was published. December 28, 2020. Lifting her eyes up, she glanced at the calendar on the wall. November 25, 2222. A smile crossed her calm features as she lifted her hand to her face, a small flame materializing there.

"Time for the next generation to have some fun saving the day? Don't you agree Grandpa Kai?" She looked back down at the book…the book that held the most unbelievable piece of history…

 **A/N: Done! Ok…so someone might wanna warn Brenda that she can control fire…soon. Not yet. Also don't think she believes it is history. Please leave your thoughts in the review. Also, I'm not gonna do a story about Brenda or the other new elemental masters and their stories…if you want, go ahead and write it yourselves.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**

 **PS: Do you want me to write a kind of Romeo and Juliet story in here or not? Please leave your answer in the reviews!**


End file.
